inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tōga
Inu no Taishō '(犬 の 大将 dt. ''Herr der Hunde) wurde gefürchtet als der "Lord der westlichen Länder". Er war ein mächtiger Inu-Daiyokai und der Vater von Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha, beide haben jedoch verschiedene Mütter. Seine erste Frau war ein Inu-Daiyōkai namens Inu no Kami (Mutter von Sesshōmaru) , seine zweite eine Menschenfrau welche den Namen Izayoi trägt (Mutter von Inu Yasha). Zu seinen Lebzeiten hatte er viele Feinde und musste viele Kämpfe überwinden. 200 Jahre vor dem zerbrechen des Shikon no Tama kämpfte Inu no Taishō gegen eine rießige mongolische Armee welche angeführt wurde von Lord Hyouga und dessen Sohn Menōmaru. Gegen ein paar seiner damaligen Gegner kämpften dann im späteren Verlauf seine Söhne. Er lies aus einem seiner beiden Reiszähne die Schwerter Tessaiga und Tensaiga schmieden. So besaß er dann die drei Schwerter der Welteroberung: * Tessaiga schützt die Menschen und kann mit einem Schwung 100 Gegner niedermähen, es wird auch "Das Schwert welches 100 Yokai auf einmal töten kann" genannt, dieses Schwert hinterlies er Inuyasha. * Tensaiga, das Schwert des Himmels, kann mit einen Schwung 100 Leben retten, dieses Schwert hinterlies er Sesshōmaru. *Sō’unga, das Schwert der Eroberung, kann die Tore der Unterwelt öffnen und mit einem Schwung 100 Verstorbenen ein untotes Leben schenken. (im dritten Film "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" spielt es eine wichtige Rolle) Geschichte Im dritten Inuyasha Film "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" sieht man endlich das tragische Ende des einst gefürchteten Daiyōkai. Nachdem Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei, welcher ihn sehr geschwächt hatte, beschützte er Izayoi und Inuyasha, welcher zu dieser Zeit ein Neugeborenes war, vor Takemaru. Während er gegen diesen kämpft, stürzt allerdings das brennende Dach über ihren Köpfen ein und sie sterben. Das Tor zu seinem Grab wurde in einer schwarzen Perle in Inuyashas rechten Auge versteckt. In dieser bildet sich Inu no Taishos wahre Gestalt, ein riesiges Hundeskelett in einer Rüstung, laut Myoga. Es scheint so, als wolle er damals das Menschen und Dämonen gemeinsam in Frieden Leben können. thumb|left|270px|Inu no Taisho, in seiner Yokaiform thumb|261px|Inu no Taisho Fähigkeiten thumb|left Die Fähigkeiten von Inu no Taishō sind unbekannt. Allerdings ist bekannt, dass auch er über die Gabe verfügte, sein Aussehen zu verändern oder besser gesagt, seine wahre Gestalt ist die eines riesigen Inuyokai (Hundeyokai), so wie die von Sesshōmaru und Inu no Kami. Allerdings scheint er um einiges größer zu sein als sein erstgeborener Sohn, da dieser sich im Skelett seines Vaters verwandeln konnte. Ein weiteres Beispiel für seine immense Stärke ist wohl, dass Sesshōmaru behauptete, er sei zu seinen Lebzeiten der stärkste aller Yōkai gewesen und er ihn übertreffen wollte. Des Weiteren konnte er Tessaiga und Sō’unga ohne weiteres führen und beherrschte die Schwerter voll und ganz, außer Inu Yasha und ihm kann sonst keiner Tessaiga vollständig kontrllieren. Zu seiner immensen Kraft kommt auch hinzu, dass er sehr vorausschauend war, denn er dachte schon das Inuyasha irgendeinen Schutz bräuchte und vererbte ihm darum auch Tessaiga. Um seinen älteren Sohn Mitgefühl zu lehren, vererbte Inu no Taisho diesem, das für Sesshōmaru zu Beginn nutzlos erscheinende Tensaiga, welches im Kampf zum Angriff nutzlos ist. Inu no Taisho wollte Sesshōmaru zum mitfühlen bewegen, weil dieser sich allen Menschen überlegen sah, Inu no Taisho aber der Meinung war, dass Yokai und Menschen gleichrangig sind, was er seinem sturköpfigen Sohn zeigen wollte. Sein Vater hatte letzlich auch Erfolg, Sesshōmaru entwickelt aiuch nach und nach mehr Mitgefühl, besonders für Rin, aber auch teilweise für Inu Yasha und Kagome. Am Ende lässt er dann Rin bei Kaede, was daraufhindeuten könnte, dass Sesshōmaru Kaede als menschliche Respektsperson sieht, sonst er ihr Rin nicht anvertaut thumb|320px Beziehungen *Inu no Kami:' Sesshōmarus Mutter war seine erste Frau und ist ebenfalls ein Inu-Daiyōkai wie er. Wie ihre Beziehung zueinander stand und ob sie bereits beendet war, als er sich dazu entschied mit Izayoi, eine Menschenfrau, ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen ist allerdings unbekannt. Da er der Lord ist, ist ihr Beiname "Lady der westlichen Länder". *'Izayoi: Es ist ungewiss wie lange die beiden sich kannten, bis er mit ihr letztendlich ein Kind bekam, thumb|Inu no Taisho, Izayoi und Baby-InuyashaInuyasha. Doch man sieht das sie für ihn nicht nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, da er ohne seine Wunden vorher zu behandeln zu ihr eilte und sich durch viele Soldaten schlug. Als er bei ihr ankam war sie bereits Tod, doch belebte er sie mit Tensaiga wieder und sagte zu ihr sie solle ein langes und glückliches Leben mit Inuyasha führen. *Inu Yasha: Inu no Taishō hatte Inuyasha nur kurz vor seinem Tod gesehen und gab ihn den Namen "'''Inu Yasha" ( Inu = Hund | Yasha (von Yōkai abstammend) = Dämon). Dieser hatte seinen Vater allerdings nicht sehen können oder besser gesagt, er erinnert sich natürlicherweise nicht mehr an sein Aussehen, schließlich war er zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Neugeborenes gewesen. Laut Myōga ähnelt Inu Yasha seinem Vater sehr. *'Sesshōmaru: '''Zu Beginn verehrte Sesshōmaru seinen Vater sehr, die Beziehung wurde jedoch mit der zeit etwas angespannter, da Inu no Taishō seine Mutter für Izayoi verließ. Kurz bevor Inu no Taishō zu Izayoi und Inuyasha ging und dadurch starb, traf er sich allerdings mit seinem Sohn Sesshōmaru und stellte diesen zur Probe, er stellte ihm die Frage, ob er jemanden zu beschützen hätte. Sesshōmaru der dies natürlicherweise wusste, antwortete allerdings mit "Nein" wodurch Inu no Taishō ihn Tenseiga vererbte. 200 Jahre später sind die Worte seines Vaters wie ein Echo für Sesshōmaru, innerlich bereut er, dass er die Frage seines Vaters damals nicht ehrlich beantwortete, jedoch würde er dies nie offen zugeben. Trivia *Sein wahrer Name wird wie erwähnt, ursprünglich sollte er '''Tōga-ō' (闘牙王) heißen. Dieser Name war auch in einem frühen Trailer zu Swords of an Honorable Ruler verwendet wurden, am Ende wurde der Name Tōga-ō, aber aus nicht bekannten Gründen verwurfen. *Inu no Taishōs wahres Alter wird nie explizit genannt, nach offiziellen Angaben war er aber mindestens 3000 als er gestorben ist. thumb|251px|Inu no Taisho, mit seinen Söhnen: Sesshomaru & Inu Yashathumb|left Untitled42.png|Skizzen von Inu no Taisho Inutaisho-2-.png Inu .jpg|Inu no Taisho als Hund Hund.jpg|Inu no Taisho als Hund 2. Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Moviecharakter